hurt
by Damien Scorpious Malfoy-Potter
Summary: luna lovegood is very strange. she has never had any friends until her fourth year. now luna suffers abuse from her father but noone notices exept for one shy griffindor. lunas fifth year


Hey guys my first chapter of hurt hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!\

Hurt

Luna lovegood was... very weird to be put lightly. She had no friends for the first four and a half years at Hogwarts. Until she joined the D.A. it wasn't until then that Luna had her first friends and her first crush.

Some might think it was Harry potter the green eyed boy who lived. Other might think Ron weasly the tall gangly red head.

But no her crush was Neville longbottom. The brown haired chestnut eyed boy. Well since the DOM Youngman.

Luna was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. And she couldn't wait to go back to see Neville and her other friends at Hogwarts.

Luna got up from her bed and went over to finish her homework for her head of house professor flitwick.

After finishing that she picked up the book her uncle got her for her fifteenth birthday. The Basics of Wand Making by J. Ollivander.

Yes was Luna's great-great uncle on her mother's side.

She smiled and began reading until she quietly fell asleep.

Luna was awoken with a sudden bang from her bedroom door. Jumping up searching for her wand she looked up and saw her dad his long braided blond hair hanging limply down his back.

Luna looked in her father's eyes and could tell he was pissy drunk as he swayed while walking towards her.

"lu ah did I cel utooooo hav baf wat er to bbbee edy?"

he slurred

"Sorry daddy I must have forgot when I was reading my books." she said. Normally.

His blue eyes piecing into hers he then walked toward her menacingly

Finally he was in her face and did the one thing that she thought her dad would never do

POW was the only sound that was heard through the whole house. Her head swimming as she clutched her cheek were he slapped her. Tears filling in her eyes as she looked at her father fearfully.

"Don't you ever have me come back home and you haven't did what I told you you little bitch." He hissed and stormed out of the room with Luna staring dumbly after him.

Her dad hit her my dad hit me was all that was going through her head

"LUNA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND RUN THIS FUCKING WATER." He yelled.

She walked slowly down the stairs into the living and in the hall way as she turned to go into the bathroom SMACK she fell down to the floor her blond hair covering her face.

As she looked up.

"Don't take your fucking time when I call you wench" her father said

"Yes daddy" she said barely audible and got up to go and fix his bath water

Everything was blurry as she put his things into the bath water more of the water was made out of her tears falling into the bath.

Maybe her dad didn't mean it she thought. Maybe he is just drunk and doesn't relies what he's doing she kept thinking to herself yeah that's it. But it still hurts she thought.

After finishing his water she went and got a bag and some ice out of the cooler. She put the ice in the bag and held it to her face. She then walked back to her room. She closed the door and looked around her room. She went and sat at her desk and finished reading the wand book.

Maybe I can go and spend some time with uncle ollivander next week she thought. She took out a piece of parchment and started writing and drawing different wand combinations to start on.

Hmm rowan wood phoenix feather 91/2 inches

Holly wood unicorn hair 12inches

And she went on and on for the next hour writing down combinations and such before going into her bath room and getting dressed for bed and brushed her teeth, turned her night light on that read her favorite book Prince Aaron and the Prosperous Nargles.

That night luna dreamed of how she and nevielle would get married have three children and would have a happy life then. Her dream wasn't a dream any more.

Nevielle longbottom was sitting in the green house watering his plants and reading a book when someone came behind him took out their wand and muttered a spell "run move nevielle" luna yelled it hit him in the back then he stiffend up and turned around his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

NO luna yelled as she was yanked out of the vision her arms outstretched toward him. The last thing she saw was a flash of a long blond braid.

Hope you all like the first chapter of hurt. More will come tell me what you think and review please!!( remember the more you review the quicker the next chapter comes!!!)

Thanks!!!!!!!!


End file.
